


Team JNPR Goes Crusading

by Sirovaticus



Category: Crusader Kings 2 (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Deus Vult, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirovaticus/pseuds/Sirovaticus
Summary: So I was planning on writing my normal works but then I started a CK2 campaign and...well...it went as I should have expected...so enjoy this meme.Jaune is a Crusader anyway. It fits.





	Team JNPR Goes Crusading

At beacon, team JNPR is preparing for their training mission when their Combat teacher checks on them

Glynda: “Remember. You can only take one bag each. You must decide: what will you take?”

Jaune: “What will we take?....”

 

“WE WILL TAKE JERUSALEM!”

Pyrrha: “DEUS VULT!”  
Nora: “DEUS VULT!”  
Ren: “DEU-“  
Jaune: “DEUS VULT!”  
Pyrrha: “-VULT!”  
Nora: “DEUS-“  
Ren: “DEUS VULT!”  
Pyrrha: “DE-“

Glynda: _I should probably get out of here before they realize I’m a witch._

JNPR: “-VULT!”

Nora: “Wait...what’s a Jerusalem?”


End file.
